A 'Cheesy' Encounter
by hanika.starzone
Summary: OCs are 80% in this story.  One of Gaara's escorts are kidnapped along with her friend, by a mysterious person from... somewhere. Me does not own Naruto, TQ :


**IMPORTANT: I do not Own Naruto or its characters. If you hate too much OC appearance, stop reading RIGHT NOW.**

Ichigo Mizu was on a trip to Konoha. She was one of Gaara-kun's escorts. Right now, she was on her break. There were three of them on duty to escort Gaara. Temari, Kankuro and herself. They agreed that two of them were to see Gaara wherever he went. But Gaara had give permission to Temari and her to spend some break time because he wanted Kankuro to do some "paper work" …alone. Probably revenge for Kankuro when he sneaked Karasu beside Gaara in bed last night.

She was at the third training grounds with her Konoha friend, Hanikamasu Rei.

They were dressed in their usual attire, Hanika wearing collar netting under a sleeveless shirt and black shorts. She also wore purple arm socks with fingerless gloves. Her knee-length boots were red. The Konoha symbol was implanted in her right arm sock near the elbow (symbol, OK? Only the symbol. Not the metal plate).

Ichigo wore a dark beige jacket over a black shirt and gray shorts over fishnets. She wore her headband around her neck, wore gloves and normal ninja sandals.

Ichigo's shoulder-length purple hair and Hanika's very long red hair blew in the wind. They got into a battle stance. They studied each other. Hanika with her coal black eyes and Ichigo with her emerald green ones.

Hanika moved first. "Kiri no Jutsu!" she shouted the jutsu to the kekkei genkai of her mother's side and did a few hand signs.

"You think I'm really gonna fall for that shit again?" Ichigo smirked. She did a hand seal, ready to release the genjutsu. Like normal, Hanika disappeared at the 'jutsu'. Ichigo got her chakra ready.

"What the-?" she was suddenly kicked on her head. She replaced her index and middle fingers back together in the tiger hand seal. "Release!"

"It is NOT a genjutsu," Hanika said. "I tricked you, duhh," She explained, wiping dust of her palms.

"Why you-!" Ichigo grabbed a kunai and headed for Hanika. She dodged it and grabbed Ichigo's wrist. Then she threw a fist at her face. Ichigo dodged her attack and twisted her arm. Hanika yelped in pain and Ichigo threw her above her head.

Ichigo did a few hand seals and threw her hands to the sky. "Mizu henkan!" The ground shook very slightly. Hanika, who was still in mid air, felt a few droplets of water on her face. Coming from… below her?_ Uh oh_, she thought.

She twisted her body (she was facing the sky). A canon of water was coming towards her. She didn't need to think. She did a quick set of hand seals. "Kiri no Henkan!" she threw her hands in front of her. She could feel the heat in her palms becoming more and more intense. Finally, just as the water was about to hit her, a flame burst from her palms. She managed to turn the water into vapour which she turned into mist which carried her to the ground.

She faced Ichigo and grinned. "Great match!" they shook hands.

"Another round?" asked Ichigo.

"Great!" Hanika's grin got wider. "Weapons and weapon jutsus,"

They both got into battle stance again. They were about to attack each other when the smell of cheese filled their nostrils. At first, they put it aside and jumped into the air, each having a kunai in their hand. The aroma of cheese got stronger and they suddenly felt faint. They only managed to touch their kunais, and then they passed out on the ground.

Ichigo woke up to the smell of cheese, being even stronger in than the last time, she remembered. Hanika was sleeping in a sitting position on her back, and Ichigo was sleeping on Hanika's back. They were in a small, dark room, where the only chance of escape was a little round door at one end. She pulled the unconscious girl's fishnet. At first nothing happened, and then she heard a gagging sound from her friend.

"ACK! Bitch, what was that for?" Hanika asked, rubbing her neck and facing Ichigo.

"Well, I wanted to wake you up!" Ichigo retorted.

"You couldn't shake me or something? Temari does,"

"I could, but you only wake up when Temari is shaking you or when you can't breathe or when you want to wake up,"

"What's the difference between Temari shaking me and you shaking me?"

"Well, Temari shakes you very violently and for some reason, you only wake up to HER shaking because you know it's her for some freaking reason. But when the EARTH is shaking to wake you up, oho, it's like nothing's happening!"

"Well, you couldn't wait for me to wake up?"

"Do you know how on Earth you sleep? Very long! You only wake up 192 minutes after everyone is rise and shining! Unless Temari's there to drag you out,"

"So the only solution is choking me and not letting me breath for a few seconds?"

"Yes,"

"Damn, gotta work on that,"

"You said you would,"

"I did?"

"Yeah. Three years ago,"

"Damn,"

"Done arguing, ladies?" an unfamiliar voice said from behind. They turned to see a figure wearing a yellow hood. He seemed to be where the cheese smell was coming from.

_The hell?_ They thought. _He must be some kind of walking cheese. _"Who are you?" they asked.

"I am Chizu, the cheese master!" he introduced.

_The heck? He insane or something? _They thought. "Where are we?" demanded Hanika.

"You are at my newly built cheese factory, where everything we make is cheese and cheese only. Cheese products, of course. Like this cheese hood, perfume and deodorant I am wearing now. I used a cheese sleeping gas on you just now. So you passed out to the smell of cheese. Pretty smart, huh?" he said, checking his fingernails. He showed them to the girls and they could see it was painted bright yellow. "And this is my cheese nail polish. It's even edible. Light food," he revealed his hand from under the hood. "See this cheese kunai? It's very sharp. Quite a useful weapon," he hid his hand back.

"O…K… well, what do you want to do to us?" it was Ichigo's turn to ask questions.

"You will be my cheese slaves! You will do as I say or-"

"Who said?" Ichigo cut him off, and quickly stood up. "Hanika, come. We're leaving," she grabbed her friend by the arm and yanked her up. They jogged to the door and pried it open. Phew, the smell of cheese! "You're not going anywhere!" he called. They looked back and stumbled out the door, sprinting. He made a few hand seals.

"AHHH!" He heard them scream. When he went out, they were in the cheese cage he made, hugging each other. They were visibly shaken by the sudden appearance of the cage.

Chizu cleared his throat. "As I said… you will do as I say, or else I will poison you with fungus cheese or turn you into cheese to feed to my rats or use for my products," he continued where he cut off. They nodded hesitantly. "Good, now wait here," he turned his back.

Ichigo released her grip from Hanika. She did a few hand seals. She ended at the ram hand seal and spit on the ground. Just a small squirt of liquid. She tapped it twice. It moved away - to who knows where?

They slumped on the ground. How long would it take for that drop of liquid to reach its destination? Where on Earth were they anyway? Both sighed. "We need a way to escape," Ichigo started.

"We sent that spit,"

"But who knows when it will reach the outside?"

"You do,"

"No I don't!"

"It's YOUR spit,"

"FINE. Hold on," Ichigo closed her eyes and made the tiger hand seal. "I'm outside,"

"Where are we?"

"What the hell is with this guy? Such a bad place to put this so-called 'cheese factory,'"

"WHERE ARE WE?"

"Oh, uh… umm… the… third training grounds…"

"What the hell? Is this guy for real? He kidnaps us and places his factory on the THIRD TRAINING GROUNDS? GOD."

"Mmhmm…"

"So where is your spit now?"

"Bridge,"

"Your spit can glide THAT QUICK?"

"What? Ew, no. It swam across. Duhh,"

They sat in silence for a moment. Ichigo separated her hands and took deep breaths of air. "Rest," Hanika told her. Ichigo nodded and lay back. "NO WAIT NOT ON THE BARS!" Ichigo quickly sat up.

"What?"

"They're acid,"

"Can't you use your kekkei genkai fukusha-ki dojutsu and like, copy that guy's… whatever he uses jutsu and release us?"

"I could, but there would be two obstacles," Hanika held up two fingers.

"And that would be…?"

"One: He's not really in my sight right now, so I can't copy that jutsu he uses, whatever it is,"

"And the other one?"

"We don't even know if it's a kekkei genkai. It might be, and it might not,"

"Then what the hell would it be if it's not a kekkei genkai?"

"Simple. He already set all the traps, all he has to do is release them."

Ichigo scowled. She brought her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Soon, she was sound asleep.

Hanika looked at her fingers and water started pouring out of her nails. She felt the water trickle down her fingers and she placed them on Ichigo's eyes. She traced them down to her chin. She wiped it a little to give the crying effect.

She pulled back the remaining liquid into her nails.

She thought about all the sad things about life. A tear dropped from her left eye. Soon she was crying. She hid her face in her palms. Too bad her life wasn't very sad. The only thing sad about life was when her parents died. She was either happy or angry about everything else. Or sometimes she would have weird feelings. Well, nevermind. She made little crying sounds.

Chizu returned a while after. "Ha! Crybabies. Missing your mommy? Here, I've got your first job. Mould these fungus cheeses back into normal, edible cheese." He tossed them two chunks of disgusting green cheese. "Typical Gennin," he muttered.

Hanika looked at them with a disgusted look on her face. Did Chizu just call them Gennin? That was unforgivable! He must be the Gennin here if he couldn't tell that those jutsus they used earlier were jonnin-level. So obviously they were jonnin-level ninja! She almost broke the 'Please-let-us-out' act. "Well what are you waiting for? Start work! Mush up the cheese till it turns back into yellow, and then taste it. I don't care if it takes a year for you to do it! Just do it!" he ordered. He left. When he was out of sight, Hanika let all her feelings fly.

"UGH!" she stuck her tongue out and cringed. She pinched Ichigo's nose.

"AKH! Bitch, why did you do that?"

"To wake you up. Chizu gave us this… this THING to mould back into edible cheese,"

"Oh… oh… ugh!" Ichigo cringed.

Hanika picked one of them up. She pressed it. It felt disgusting. Ichigo touched the other one and pulled her finger back.

Just then, there came a burst at the far end of the wall. "GAARA-KUN!" squealed Ichigo. Gaara's sand flew to the cage.

"No wait, Gaara not the sand! The bars are acid cheese, capable of melting pretty much anything," Hanika explained.

He looked at them with a puzzled face – well, almost puzzled. Still emotionless. He tilted his head a little, with an invisible eyebrow raised. So it looked like he was puzzled. His sand kept on going and turned into two hammers above their heads. They covered their heads and said "G-Gaara-kun! W-what t-the hell?"

The hammers hit them very slightly. They felt them retreat. They opened their eyes and the cheese cage was gone. "Dammit!" they cried in unison. It was a damn genjutsu! But it was so real though…

Chizu heard the commotion and rushed out from whatever he was doing. He saw the two he captured run over to the Kazekage who was on some… duty here in Konoha. He backed away. He couldn't fight the Kazekage. Wait, he couldn't lose his ninja pride either! "Cheese pyramid!" He shouted randomly, he was still quite nervous fighting the Kazekage.

"Kekkei genkai fukusha-ki!" the red one suddenly exclaimed. Not the Kazekage, the girl. Two kind-of spiral DNA double helix appeared in her eye, one horizontal and the other diagonal. "I thought so! And I told you!" Hanika's eyes lit up, and she pointed at Ichigo.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"It's no kekkei genkai. He's using illusions and such. He's got no ninjutsu," Hanika exclaimed. Her eyes went back to normal.

Damn nab bit! The damn girl revealed his secret! She will pay with the worst genjutsu seen by anyone… Hanika did some hand seals. "Kiri no Jutsu!" she shouted the second time that day. A cloud of mist quickly surrounded Chizu and she disappeared.

"What the hell? Do you the hell know who you are dealing with, you stupid gi-" his voice was drowned out by the mist.

It retreated soon after. Hanikamasu appeared beside them. "Rogue of the…" she snickered "…Cheese." She triumphantly held up a headband where in the middle of the metal plate, there was carved a pyramid with a few holes in it. It was scratched.

They looked over at Chizu when they heard a small 'thump'. He was face down on the ground. Gaara's sand carried the body. They walked back to the village, Gaara's sand following somewhat awkwardly behind with the unconscious Chizu. Gaara ordered Hanika to report to Tsunade-sama. "Hai," she said and was off. Chizu was returned to the Land of Cheese ( awkwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard… ._.) Prison and was never seen again… in Konoha. He still caused his mischief at Kumogakure and Kirigakure and all the other villages…

**THE END :3 Crack I made with my friend, TurtlesFTW2506. I was bored ## xx**


End file.
